


RWBY Movies: Watching The Alien Huntress

by Kaizerthewriter



Category: Ben 10 Series, RWBY
Genre: Alien Biology, Battle, Other, Reaction, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaizerthewriter/pseuds/Kaizerthewriter
Summary: The cast of RWBY have been brought into this weird theater room by a Celestialsapien named Hikari, and are told that they ought to view something under her watch while learning more about the reality around them. More characters will be added in later chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting Acquainted

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

White.

All over the place as far as the eye can see, a void there nothing comes from and goes to, just... white.

All over the place was white, except for a black human shaped splotch in the center of it all, this was Hikari the Celestialsapien, a mono-minded Celestialsapien capable of warping reality to her fingertips.

Hikari looked all over the place and saw the nothing that laid before her, even though her species didn’t need to, she took a deep breath and sighed.

“I hope that this whole thing goes off without a screw coming loose.” Hikari said to herself before raising her right hand and snapped her fingers.

The white void below her feet started to go black and expand outward, replacing all the white surrounding her with black until she snapped her fingers again, and made seating furniture of different shapes and sizes, along with a giant theater screen in front of them all, walls formed all around the vicinity with one being attached to the screen, Hikari smiled at her work thus far and snapped her fingers again, forming tables along the perimeter of the room with snacks of all kinds.

“Okay then, now that the area is set, time to bring in the viewers.” Hikari said as she clapped her hands together and held them together for about ten seconds before she relented and a gateway appeared on the back wall of the room. “Now then, let’s see how things play out for now.”

Lying on the ground was a young girl with black and red hair, and a red cape draped over her shoulders.

Ruby Rose and her team had just went to bed after the breach, but when she woke up, she found herself in a very, VERY, weird place, as her silver eyes shot open and examined the place

It was a large chamber that went upwards for seemingly miles, with tons of containers lining the walls while a bunch of people were lying on the floor out cold.

“What the heck?” Ruby whispered.

She would walked over to one of the containers to examine them if her foot didn’t bump into something first, she looked down and saw her teammate and half-sister, Yang Xiao Long.

Ruby gasped as she kneeled down to try and wake her up. “Yang, Yang, wake up.”

“Uuuhg, Dad, five more minutes.” Yang complained as she opened her eyes and saw Ruby with a worried expression. “Ruby, what’s wrong.” She asked still groggy.

“I don’t know, but I think we’ve been kidnapped.” This got Yang’s eyes to shoot open in response to hearing this; she looked around and saw all the people around them.

“What is going on here?” Yang asked confused.

Weiss was stirring as she opened her eyes and looked around, when she finally registered her surroundings, she shot up and panicked.

“WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!” She yelled waking up everyone in the vicinity.

Jaune shot upward from where he was. ‘What happened, are we under attack again?” He asked panicked.

“Pancakes.” Nora shouted as she woke up.

Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren merely had their eyes open up at the hearing of Weiss’s voice.

Many other people were waking up as well.

“Man, way to wake someone up.” Qrow commented.

“Now’s not a good time for your complaints, Qrow.” Tai told him.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby and Yang exclaimed as they ran over to him.

“Hey there, kids.” Qrow greeted.

“Qrow?” Winter wondered as she heard the voice.

“Hey there, ice queen.” Qrow said plainly.

“Winter?” Weiss asked.

“Specialist Schnee?” Ironwood wondered as well.

“Huh, general Ironwood?” Winter saw the man himself and saluted.

“General?” Ironwood looked down and saw an old lady with graying hair.

“Cordovin?” He gasped. “What are you doing here?”

“I don’t know, I’d retired to my living quarters for the night, and now I find myself in your presence.” Cordovin said.

“Kissing up to your superiors as usual, huh?” Maria shot at her.

“What are you doing here?” Cordovin asked with venom in her voice.

“Just where on Remnant are we?” Glynda asked.

“That’s a good question.” Ozpin noted.

“Blake?” Blake froze at the hearing of this new voice and turned to see Kali and Ghira Belladonna, her parents standing before her.

“Mom, Dad?” Blake gulped, expecting a bad reaction from the reunion.

“Blake, my little girl.” Kali ran up t her daughter and gave her the strongest hug she could muster, Ghira following shortly after.

“Heh, well I’ll be.” Sun muttered in delight.

“You got that right.” His teammate, Neptune added.

“Brother, Tai?” Raven asked.

“M- MOM?!” Yang exclaimed as her eyes turned red.

“Y- Yang.” Raven wondered, with a shocked expression on her face. “AUHG, what’s going on here?”

“Ruby?” Penny asked.

“Penny, what are you doing here?” Ruby asked her robot friend.

“I don’t know, but had to have been brought here for a reason.” Penny theorized.

“Good deduction.” Ren commented.

“Buy why, though.” Pyrrha asked.

“That’s what we want to know too.” Roman said bluntly as Neo nodded in agreement.

“Torchwick!” Glynda scowled.

“What are you doing here?” Cordovin demanded.

Ruby walked up to the containers and saw one that looked like it was containing molten magma in it. “Hmm.” Curiosity got the best of her as she reached out to touch the thing, only to recoil in pain at the fact that it was extremely hot. “Ow, ow, hot, hot.” Ruby started blowing on her finger to cool it off.

As she was though, a gateway slowly rose up from the floor in the center of the chamber, and activated, making a white swirly portal open up in the center.

“What the hell?” most of the adults thought.

A note than floated down from above and landed on Ruby’s head, she picked it up and read what was on it aloud, as she walked towards her team. “Dear people of Remnant, in case you are wondering where exactly you are, walk through the portal in front of you and find out, signed, your host.” Ruby read off the note.

“Host?” Raven wondered.

“What could that mean?” Ren asked.

Ruby looked at the note for a moment and then looked to the portal with a look of determination... which Qrow noticed. “Kid, I wouldn’t-” Qrow was cut off.

“We’re getting nowhere here, we have to go through that portal.” Ruby told everyone with determination.

“She’s right, and I don’t see any way out of here aside from that, so what other choice do we have anyway?” Ironwood said.

Everyone looked at each other before walking towards the portal and stepping in.

(On the other side...)

Everyone stepped out from the portal and looked around seeing the screen, seating arrangements, and snacks that were prepared beforehand.

“What the hell?” Tai wondered.

“What is this place?” Glynda asked.

“COOKIES!” Ruby gasped as she ran over to the side of the room and started chowing down.

“These are just as good as the one’s that mom used to make.” Ruby gleefully said.

“Thank you.” A voice echoed throughout the room, startling everyone, and stopping Ruby from eating.

“Who’s there?” Yang demanded.

“If you really want to know.” The voice said before a tiny ball of light fell down from the ceiling and dropped onto the floor, forming a white circle on the floor, that Hikari soon emerged from it with crossed arms and closed eyes. “Why hello, citizens of Remnant, how do you do?” Hikari waved at them.

Everyone present was shocked by this new being’s presence, the clothingless figure, her star-spangled skin, and her echoing voice.

“Who, or more accurately, what are you?” Ozpin asked.

“I am Hikari, a proud member of the Celestialsapiens, race of god-like beings capable of wielding Omnipotent power at their fingertips.” Hikari said in a booming voice.

Everyone was shocked to hear this. “You’re a god?” Ironwood muttered slowly.

“Yessir.” Hikari saluted. “Anything you could ever want, I could give it to you.” She said puffing out her bare chest with her hands on her hips.

“You can do that?” Jaune asked.

“Maria Calavera, would you kindly step forward, please.” Hikari asked.

Maria had a small inkling as to what she was going to do, and before she knew it, she was walking right up to her. She stood in front of Hikari until the Celestialsapien raised her fingers and snapped them, causing a white ring to form around Maria’s feet. “REVERT!” Hikari shouted stretching her hand out.

The ring spun around rapidly and before rocketing upward and changing Maria’s appearance to when her eyes were still intact.

Hikari passed the lady a mirror and Maria gasped at the sight of her reflection. “Back to your prime time, am I right?” Hikari joked.

Maria was tearing up at the sight of her revitalized silver eyes. “No way.” Maria whispered as she fell to her knees in utter shock.

“No way.” Tai whispered.

“It’s a miracle.” Cordovin whispered.

“Okay then, now that I’ve made my point, permit me to explain as to why I want to have you all here in the first place, but first, take a seat.” Hikari snapped her fingers as everyone was now sitting down in the new seating arrangements she prepared for them.

“The sole reason for you all being here is that I want all of you to see a champion of mine save an alternate variant of your world.” Hikari explained.

“A champion of yours...” Weiss repeated.

“Saving another variant of our world?” Pyrrha finished.

“Yep, you know that there are other realities out there, right?” Everyone nodded. “Good, well, there are two realities in question that our focus will be on in our time here, more specifically, Ben 10-verse 29X7 and RWBY-verse 29X7, the codes within the names being the same mainly because of the fact that they’re in the same sector of reality as each other.”

“I see...” Winter noted.

“I brought you here to react to how exactly my champion does here, everything that you see here is nothing but cold, hard, recorded footage so, you don’t have to worry about me leaving for any reason.” Hikari clarified.

“Why would we?” Neo asked with a sign she pulled out of nowhere.

“You’ll understand when we cross that bridge.” Hikari told her. “Oh, and trust me, you will want to see this, it will help you out in the future big time.”

“How so, exactly?” Roman asked.

“Trust me, what you see, WILL, surprise you.” Hikari said slowly. “Alrighty then, the viewers are present and screen is set, let’s get this train moving already.” Hikari cheered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Watching a Huntress's New Life

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!

...

**It was year 2032 on planet earth, with peace being relatively well kept, ever since Vilgax broke free from his prison with a newer, better body and mind made with the assistance of Dr. Animo, people have been a tad bit on edge, even after he was successfully detained and put behind bars, all by Ben 10000, hero of heroes and savior to the universe.**

“Wow, savior of the universe.” Jaune repeated.

“Whoever this Ben 10000 is, he must be good to be able to earn such a title.” Glynda commented.

“He is, he even traveled to my birthplace while he was still a teenager, though he did require help from a certain someone to get there.” Hikari said.

“Where were you born?” Ruby asked.

“That would spoil this chapter.” Hikari winked.

**But even then, there are some things that just can't be saved.**

“Tell me about it.” Ozpin thought with a forlorn expression.

**We begin at a school where students of varying shapes and sizes, Galvanic MechaMorphs, Ravanaganders, Vaxasaurins, Humans, and more, go to learn important stuff fundamental to their lives in the reality they reside in.**

“Whoa...” The sight amazed Ghira.

“What are those creatures?” Ironwood asked.

“Those, ladies and gentlemen, are aliens.” Hikari answered.

“ALIENS!” everyone was shocked at what they heard.

“But, that’s im-” Hikari pressed a finger against Raven’s lips.

“I’ll have you know that it is very much possible, little birdie.” Hikari said sternly, making Raven flinch slightly. “There are infinite possibilities out there in the universe, you really think that your planet is the only thing with sapient life on it?” Hikari asked.

This got everyone to think for a moment before Weiss spoke up. “Well now that you bring the subject up.” She said bluntly.

**"Okay, class, your homework is due tomorrow like always, so no slacking off, you hear." The teacher, a Galvin, told her class.**

“A... humanoid frog?” Winter questioned.

“A Galvin, a species of super intelligent beings that are capable of building something that could easily surpass anything your technology could muster.” Hikari explained.

“Seriously, how?” Nora asked excitedly.

“The smartest Galvin born on the planet was able to improvise a form of space travel using scraps from alien war machinery.” Hikari said bluntly.

This got everyone’s jaw to drop, improvised space flight, from alien scrap metal nonetheless. “Unbelievable.” Ozpin muttered.

“All of Atlas’s progress in technology, outdone by a simple improvisation.” Cordovin whispered loudly.

“If we had that kind of brains, we’d be set for life.” Roman whispered to Neo, who nodded in agreement.

**"Yes, Ms. Celicana." The students said together, exiting the fifteen-foot tall classroom, leaving one student alone with blond hair and brown eyes the only one left in the room to pack her stuff slowly.**

**This was Kaila Narukami, a female senior student who doesn't have a set goal as to what she wants to do in life, she's going to graduate in three months and her family is grateful to know that, but she's still at a loss at to what she wants to do.**

“Could that be...” Blake droned on before Hikari answered her.

“Yep, my champion, before she got her powers.” Hikari said proudly.

“She looks so... normal.” Yang commented.

“Well, they say appearences can be deceiving.” Blake said.

“No, she’s right, she’s completely normal at that current time.” Hikari said softly.

**"Ms. Narukami," Ms. Celicana hopped up to Kaila using her enhanced jumping ability as a Galvin, "class is over for the day, it's about time we head home now." She declared softly.**

**Kaila sighed before talking to her. "Sorry, guess it's just my usual lame self-conscious self kicking in again." She said forcing a smile.**

“She doesn’t seem very confident in herself.” Pyrrha commented.

“She seems about as active as Nora after a sugar crash.” Ren noted.

Nora groaned hearing this. “Don’t remind me.” She pleaded.

**"Your not lame." Ms. Celicana told her. "You're graduating in three months time, little lady, you're destined to do great things and lead this generation to a new dawn, like all the other students in this school, no pressure, am I right." She said smiling.**

**Kaila cracked a smile. "You're the last being I'd expect to call me little, you know." Kaila remarked.**

**"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Ms. Celicana hopped back over to her desk to ready to leave for the night, just as Kaila finished packing her stuff.**

**"Later, Ms. Celicana." Kaila left the classroom and, since she had nothing better to do, decided to head back home, not noticing a pair of eyes watching her.**

“Huh?” Most of the audience wondered who could be watching her now, while Hikari was attempting to suppress a smile.

**Kaila was a socially awkward person and didn't really like talking to other people, but she was glad that humanity was able to last this long on planet earth.**

**When she was younger, she always dreamed of, at the very least, being able to see an alien race with her own two eyes, but little did she know that she was going to end up heading to school with multiple alien races, and it's all thanks to the effort of a one single superhero.**

**Ben 10000, she always looked up to the guy and how he went from your average ten-year old to the scourge of all super villains everywhere, she always wanted to be a hero like him, but dismissed the thought as nothing but a fantasy to her.**

**Not only that, but she found an old relic of the past called RWBY, an anime that really tugged her heart strings, she was only at the end of volume 6 and continuously wanted to try and make a difference in that world.**

“WAIT, WAIT, WAIT, back up a moment, how does she know about our team anagram?” Weiss asked.

“Welp, this couldn’t be kept under the covers for long.” Hikari spun around and faced the audience.

“You see, in Kaila’s world, your world is viewed as a form of entertainment for the isty-bitsy minds of the humans at the time of its release, but soon it evolved into its own community, with fans speckled all over the world admiring you guys, so much so that they even write story’s about your world and how differently things could go if something were to happen.” Hikari explained.

“Wait a moment, our world is viewed as entertainment?” Ozpin asked slightly angered by the prospect.

“Oh no, everyone on that world really get’s it hard for you guys whenever something bad happens.”

“But what does that have to do with our team anagram.” Ruby asked.

Hikari smirked. “Guess who are the main characters.” Hikari said.

Most of them thought about it for a few seconds before looking at team RWBY. “Exactibungoooooo.” Hikari cheered.

“We’re... the main characters in that world.” Blake muttered.

“That...” Ruby cut off Weiss.

“Is...” Yang finished... very excitedly.

“AWESOME!”

“Tell me about it, everyone on her home world can only dream of being able to do what you do.” Hikari stated.

“Really?” Ruby asked.

“Yep, just, um, do yourselves a favor and... stay away from the smutfics.” Hikari whispered loudly, earning blushes form everyone present.

**She was walking home through the futuristic city streets with these thought flowing through her head and sighed as she thought of Ben 10000 and his number one piece of technology. "I really wish I had an Omnitrix like his."**

“Omitricks?” Ruby tried saying.

“What kind of technology is that?” Ironwood asked.

“The Omnitrix is a piece of technology that can reorganize the wearer’s DNA to match that of certain aliens from across her home universe, and flawlessly copy their powers.”

“SERIOUSLY!?” Jaune shouted in surprise.

“Yep, but believe it or not, such technology is actually quite common across the fabric of reality.” Hikari stated.

“How common?” Pyrrha asked with a shaking voice.

“Like, almost every universe out there has at least one Omnitrix, with a certain little gimmick to each of them.” Hikari stated.

“Man, I thought Atlas had the best tech around, but that Omnitrix takes the cake.” Roman said plainly.

“And eats it.” Neo added with a sign.

“You got that right, the Omnitrix is a level 20 piece of tech, while all the tech on your planet COMBINED would probably equal a level of at least 5.” Hikari said.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME!” Ironwood shouted in shock.

“What does it look like?” Cordovin asked.

“I bet it’s some super big laser cannon or something.” Ruby said excitedly.

“No actually, it’s power is packed into...” Hikari held up her hand and showed a projection of the Omnitrix. “This.”

Everyone was in shock at what they were seeing. “A... wristwatch?” Weiss said.

“All of Remnant’s technology combined barely matches half the level of...” Maria was cut off.

“A WRISTWATCH!” Roman shouted. “That’s it, we’re done, game over, if aliens invade our world, we are fucked, six ways to Sunday, no doubt about it.” Roman shouted before dropping on the floor and curling up into a ball.

“Hey, relax, stick around for a little while and behave, and I might just give you all some hope in that regard.” Hikari winked.

“That would most certainly be welcome.” Kali stated.

“You got that right.” Ironwood added. “I need to reevaluate our world’s tech when we get back.” He thought to himself.

“But I digress, back to the viewing.” The Celestialsapien said looking back to the screen.

**"Is that so?" A voice said from all around her. "All you had to do was ask, little lady."**

“Wait, that voice.” Ruby thought as she, along most other people in the room looked at Hikari.

**A small white ball of light descended from the sky above and landed on the walkway in front of her, as soon as it did, a white light shined poured out of it and surrounded the entire area in nothing but a white void. "What the- what is this." Kaila yelled out in panic.**

**"You needn't worry, Kaila, I'm here to assist you, and grant you your wish." The same voice said from behind. Kaila turned around and saw something that made her jaw drop.**

**It was a female human-shaped being, with black skin dotted with what looked like stars; it had eyes that were completely white paired with three fairly small horns sprouting out of her head, it was wearing silver armor on its arms, legs, and around its neck. Its presence alone gave away what it was. "A- A- A CELESTIALSAPIEN!?" Kaila shouted in shock as to what she was seeing.**

“Hey, it’s you.” Nora exclaimed.

**"In the intergalactically speckled flesh, obviously. I'm a Celestialsapien that goes by the name of Hikari, pleasure to see my favorite human after such a long time." The Celestialsapien told her.**

“Your favorite... human?” Ozpin wondered.

“Long story that will be explained later on.” Hikari stated.

**"What could a Celestialsapien want with a nobody like me?" Kaila asked in hysterics.**

**"Stop right there, girly." The Celestialsapien, Hikari, pointed at her. "I'll have you know that you are the lucky one that I've watched over for a long time now, you've been selected by me to go on a missi-" She was cut off by Kaila.**

**"Wait, back up a second, you've been 'watching over me' for how long now?" she asked making an air quote gesture.**

Everyone silently looked at Hikari for a few seconds before Hikari felt the stares. “Okay, so I’m a people watcher, or some junk like that, big deal, you tend to do that a lot when choosing a champion to guide another world to a new tomorrow.” Hikari sheepishly said, causing them all to sweatdrop.

**Hikari teleported to her side and leaned against her left shoulder. "Don't worry about the specifics, little one." She teleported back in front her sight again. "Anyways, now that it looks like you've calmed down a little bit, are you willing to hear me out." Kaila stood still for a moment, freaked out by this Celestialsapien and how it's acting.**

**Everything that she has heard about the Celestialsapien race was that they were silent and dignified, always acting calm while debating with two other voices that are meant to float around their mind, but what was the deal with this Celestialsapien, why exactly was it so different from what she has heard.**

“Ah, phooey to the norm, I’m all for independence.” Hikari shouted.

**"I'll listen to you, on one condition." Kaila stated.**

**"Fire away, Kaila." Hikari said raising her right arm into the air.**

**"I want to know more about you." This got a seemingly shocked expression to appear on Hikari's face, she sighed, but accepted.**

**"I can respect that, permit me to tell you about me." She sat down on the voids ground with Kaila doing the same thing out of some respect.**

**"It all started when I was born. I had a loving mother and father who cared about me ever since my beginning, even though I had a small birth defect." This shocked Kaila.**

**"Celestialsapiens can have birth defects?" Kaila asked.**

“What?” Ozpin exclaimed.

“But how, you guys are-” Hikari merely pointed at the screen, cutting off Winter.

**"We may be immortal, we may be omnipotent, but we still have organic DNA, and it's during our birth where we're at our weakest, but I was one of three to be, um, unlucky as it were." This got Kaila's attention.**

Everyone was silent and was guessing as to what could mean but they had arrived at the same conclusion.

**"I wasn't born alone, I was born in a set of triplets, but the other two sadly perished upon their birth." Hikari looked down in sorrow before continuing her story. "I was born alone and, as fate would have planned it, I was going to be the one Celestialsapien to be born with only one personality in their minds." Kaila's jaw had dropped at the hearing of this. Celestialsapiens can die upon birth; they can possibly only have one personality.**

“Wait, what does that mean?” Ozpin asked.

“You see, all Celestialsapiens are actually raised to adapt to having three minds controlling one body, but as it so happens, I’m the lone exception to that rule, raised with the mental ability to have only one inside of this body.” Hikari explained.

**"No one knows why I was born with only one personality, but people somewhat blame me and my existence for the death of my siblings." Kaila became livid at the sound of this.**

**"That's so messed up, all beings practically owe their livelihood to the Celestialsapiens, how can they justify secluding one single Celestialsapien for only having one mind, and why would they blame you for the death of two infants when you were just an infant yourself at the time!" Kaila ranted in anger.**

“She’s right, it’s completely unfair.” Neptune exclaimed.

“It’s about as bad as Faunus discrimination.” Sun scowled.

**"I fled my home, the Forge of Creation, and made my way to this dimension, and then I found you, Kaila." Kaila calmed down and raised an eyebrow at this. "Someone who couldn't find their place in the world, someone who looked up to heroes, because of those reasons I decided to follow you, and that's when I discovered something." Hikari told her.**

“It appears as though you sympathize with her.” Winter commented.

“In a way.” The Celestialsapien said.

**"You've got my attention, what was it that you discovered?" Kaila questioned.**

**"I've heard of a certain anime that you've been watching lately, and, if I recall, you wish that you could make a difference in that world, correct." Hikari questioned her.**

**"Are you talking about RWBY?" Kaila asked.**

**"Exactly, here, have a gold star." A tiny paper star popped out of thin air and stuck itself to Kaila's nose. "Seriously though, I can help you achieve your dream, I'll give you the material that you need to stop any and all bad things that go on in that dimension, and you'll finally have a new calling in life." Hikari explained.**

**"But, doesn't this seem a bit odd though," Hikari raised an eyebrow at this, "I mean, this sort of thing sound like something straight out of some cheesy fanfiction, a high school girl, with nothing better to do in life offered a chance to go to a new world, possibly for forever, and set things right for it." Kaila explained.**

“She’s got a point.” Nora commented.

“Yeah, there’s got to be some sort of endgame here.” Ironwood theorized.

“Care to enlighten us.” Sun asked.

“Sorry, but that would spoil the surprise.” Hikari said plainly while crossing her arms and turning away.

**"While it does sound like that, something must be done in the RWBY dimension." Hikari crossed her arms with a stern expression. "So, are you in or out?" Kaila began to think for a little bit.**

**"Well, I do get a chance to make things right in a world that's in turmoil and anarchy, so I'd have to be a total idiot to say no, but what about my life here?" Kaila turned to Hikari. "I might accept if you tell me one thing." Hikari leaned in a bit. "What will happen to this place if I were to leave." Kaila asked with a stern expression.**

**"Don't worry, I've crunched the numbers and rearranged things to make it so that if you were to ever come back to this world, only 30 minutes would pass by from when you left." Hikari explained to her.**

“Well, that’s convenient.” Roman said sarcastically.

**"Well, when you say it like that." Kaila looked at Hikari with determination in her eyes.**

**"I accept."**

**"YES!" Hikari punched the air above her, than began to rapidly shake hands with Kaila... and Kaila herself in the process. "Thank you Kaila, you will not regret this," Hikari put Kaila down while she was in a daze. "Now hold still for just a moment and close your eyes."**

**She held her hands over both Kaila's head and chest, and began to channel power through her. The feeling of power that Kaila was feeling was indescribable to her, even though her eyes are closed. Suddenly, she had all kinds of knowledge and battle tactics flowing throughout her brain, it's as if the knowledge had been with her ever since her birth.**

“You downloaded combat info into her brain?” Raven asked.

“Yeah, mainly so that I didn’t have to go through some cliché training montage, honestly.” Hikari said lazily.

“Man, and I thought I was messed up.” Qrow commented before taking a shot.

“I can hardly see where you’re coming from, Ozpin sends teenage kids out into a warzone to battle against monsters.” Hikari said accusing the man in question.

“Hey, that’s different, we’ve worked hard to get where we are now, you basically gave her a free pass.” Weiss said defending the headmaster of Beacon.

“I point still stands.” Hikari defended. “Back to the viewing.” She turned back to the screen.

**When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had an entirely new look.**

**She was now wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit with a black base color and green highlights, her blond hair turned into a solid green, and (if she could see them) her brown eyes transmuted to that of a green color, but what really stood out was what was on her chest. It was some sort of badge about two inches in diameter, with a green hourglass-like symbol in the middle, with a black ring was surrounding it. "An Omnitrix?" She asked.**

“Whoa, cheating the system or not, you have to admit that she cleans up nice that suit.” Tai commented.

“I bet Coco would say the same thing.” Yang smirked.

**"Oh no, this is something more, MUCH more... this, is the Omegatrix." Hikari stated pointing at the badge on her chest, "I did some research on the history of the Omnitrix and found that it could be used for a lot more than just simple alien transformation, Like you now know." Kaila was confused at this comment. "I downloaded all the info your going to need in the RWBY dimension into your brain, even how to fight." Hikari clarified.**

“I wonder what she meant by ‘a lot more’.” Penny said.

“I guess we’ll find out soon.” Ruby said.

**"Seriously?" Kaila asked astonished.**

**"Yep," Hikari opened up a portal in the fabric of reality, leading to the RWBY dimension, "NOW GO OUT TEHRE AND TAKE SOME NAMES!" She yelled disappearing, leaving Kaila alone with the portal.**

**"Yeah, no pressure." She commented readying herself, before having a thought pop up in her mind. "I wonder if this thing actually works." Kaila wondered aloud. Just then, another thought popped up in her mind again; it was how to access to Omegatrix manually.**

“Convenient.” Neo said with a sign.

**She raised her left arm and touched it with her right index finger, the moment she did that, a holographic screen popped up, it showed everything involving the Omegatrix, even her alien transformations. She tried looking for a flying one before she found a DNA signature for one Ben 10000's more retrofitted aliens: Stinkfly. "I think I'll go with this one." She removed her index finger from her left arm and the hologram dissipated, she touched the badge on her chest and began to transform.**

**Insectoid wings sprouted out of her back and her hands morphed into that of three black claw-like fingers with holes in the center of the hands as elbow spikes spouted out of her arms. Her face sprouted an extra pair of eyes and formed four antennae-like funnels out form the sides of her eyes as her skin color became a sickly light green. A tail with a razor sharp blade at the end sprouted out of her backside with an extra pair of sharp tipped insect legs to boot, as her main pair of legs morphed into the same shape. Her jumpsuit then morphed and changed shape into that of a one-piece bikini like shape, with the Omegatrix lying on her chest. This was Kaila's Leppodopterran form.**

Everyone was both amazed and disgusted by the transformation.

“Wow.” Ruby said plainly.

“My mind is blown.” Nora added.

“So that’s how the transformations occur.” Penny analyzed.

“The Omegatrix most certainly is advanced if it didn’t make her feel any pain during the process.” Ironwood commented.

**"WHOA! Talk about an adrenaline rush." She looked at herself before deciding on something. "I think I'll call this form: Grossecta."**

“Really, a cross between Gross and Insect?” Roman said, not amused by the naming convention.

**"An acceptable name, I suppose." A new voice said from the Omegatrix.**

Everyone jolted up at the hearing of this new voice.

**"Huh, who said that? Hikari, is that you?" Grossecta asked looking around.**

**"You needn't worry," a gooey substance began to protrude out of the Omegatrix and wrapped around Grossecta's left Leppodopterran arm. The goo sprung upward and took the form of a small humanoid being, "Pleasure to finally meet you Kaila, my name is Simon, I'll be your assisting Biomechanical AI in the time that I spend with you." The slime introduced itself bowing.**

“A what?” Cordovin said astonished by the concept of such a thing.

“How is such a thing possible?” Maria asked.

“You’ll see.” Hikari told them.

**"A- A biomechanical AI? How does that work?" Kaila asked tilting her head sideways.**

**"Hikari always had a certain catchphrase: Anything is possible with Celestialsapien DNA. Now then, allow me to be of assistance by saying that we've stood here long enough, we've got a world to save." Simon said pointing towards the portal, then dissipating back into the Omegatrix.**

“Anything is possible with Celestialsapien DNA, huh.” Roman repeated.

“Yep, anything you want, I can do it.” This made Neo perk up.

**Grossecta looked to the portal with a determined look and flared her wings, flapping them to get off the ground. She was able to successfully take off and (finally) fly into the portal.**

**She was flying through the rift between her home dimension and the RWBY dimension. "Hopefully this takes me to the right dimension." Grossecta thought to herself.**

“She seems very... pessimistic about this.” Pyrrha commented.

“Hey, you can only expect so much without everything in life blowing up in your face, trust on that, alright.” Hikari warned them. “Trust me, you’ll understand that.”

**She was able to successfully reappear on the other side of the portal, in the middle of the night. "Okay, time to assess the situation." She looked to the sky and saw the moon partially shattered. "Yep, definitely in the RWBY dimension." She looked down and was able to see the entirety of the city below. "So this is Vale, huh? Pretty ni-"**

**CRASH**

**She heard something from down below and saw (with her enhanced Leppodopterran sight) a shop was being robbed directly below her. "That must be Roman Torchwick’s doing."**

“Huh, she recognized my heist by the sound alone, she’s good.” Roman said impressed.

“She’s seen most things about our world from front to back, it’s probably to be expected.” Winter commented.

**Grossecta began to make her descent down to the ground as fast as she could, once she neared the ground she made her way into an alleyway a few feet away from the shop and transformed back into Kaila. "Okay, I have a little time before Roman makes a break for it, so what that should give me just enough time to decide which al-"**

**SMASH**

**She was spooked to hear the sound of glass shattering, but calmed herself to look around the corner to see that a guy in a bowler hat with a cigar in his mouth and some other men by his side were being stared down by a girl of 15 years of age dressed in black and red with a red cloak and a red and black scythe embedded in the ground with the girl pointing at the guys, as if it were a "come at me" gesture.**

“RUBY!” Yang cheered, hugging her sister.

“Uhg, Yang.” Ruby complained.

**"It's really her." Kaila whispered.**

**"The silver-eyed warrior, Ruby Rose."**

The screen faded to black.

That one line got everyone to stop what they were doing. “Huh?” Yang said.

“She mentioned the color of your eyes.” Neptune stated.

“Yeah, just like Ozpin did on the night he let join Beacon.” Ruby realized.

“Is there something you’re not telling us?” Weiss asked Ozpin.

“I have a feeling that we’ll all find out eventually.” The headmaster said plainly.

“He’s right, in the meantime though, we’ve got to move on.” Hikari said as she was about to snap her fingers, but remembered something. "Oh, I nearly forgot something." She teleported up to Neo. "I believe you want this either way." She touched Neo's throat and made it glow for a few moments before retracting her hand.

"What did you do to her?" Roman asked slightly worried.

"I gave her her voice back." This got a gasp to erupt from both of them.

"You did what?" Roman asked again loudly.

"Yo- you di- huh." Neo stuttered a little before celebrating. "My voice!" She squealed in excitement. "I don't believe it." She started to tear up, before feeling a hand on her shoulders, she looked over to see Roman smiling at her.

"Congrats short stuff." Roman said to her, causing Neo to wrap Roman in the biggest hug she could muster.

"No way..." Blake said plainly.

"Guess the man really does have a heart." Yang quipped.

"Yeah, I figured that You'd need a voice to react to this stuff, it just slipped my mind because I was so excited to get the show on the road." Hiker apologized.   
"Speaking of which." The Celestialsapain snapped her fingers as the screen lit up.

...

Aliens transformations and powers list:

Species name: Leppodopterran

Home planet: Leppodopterra

Code name: Grossecta

Abilities:

Can fly fast with precision, up to 50 mph when not carrying anything heavy.

*Can shoot flammable slime from the mouth, eye sockets on the side of the head, and the palms of the hands.

Has a razor-sharp tail that can tear through iron.

*Has eight eyes total (4: front, 4: side of head)

Weaknesses:

Can't fly when wings are too wet with water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this chapter seems a bit rushed, I'm going to try and focus my efforts on this story and the inspiration on Fanfiction.net, I really wanted to use the concept that I had for this story badly if you couldn't tell. Either way, I hope you liked this chapter and I'll see you lot over on Fanfiction.net for the next chapter to "The Alien Huntress", where we be havin a little courtyard scuffle on our hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two: a fight and an interrogation

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!(but I do own any OC's that will appear)

…

**"Okay…" was all the bowler hat guy, Roman, had to say in response to what the red cloaked girl had done. "GET HER!" he ordered as the men rushed Ruby, while Kaila, who was behind a corner, was starting to be at a loss as to what she ought to do.**

“I would be too if an epic beatdown was happening right in front of me.” Jaune comented.

**"Oh great, I'm running out of time, gotta think." Kaila crouched down and scrolled through the manual Omegatrix selection screen to decide which alien she should choose while Ruby was fighting off all the henchmen. "Okay, I could easily go with Kineceleran DNA to try and outrun Roman, then we could turn him into the police early, but that would cause too many inconsistencies in the timeline, so I need something that could show off a lot of power while…"**

“Wait, wait, back up a moment.” Roman said making Hikari pause the screen. “This kid could easily outrun me and turn me into the police with that... whatever DNA, but is deliberately choosing not to do so?” He asked hysterically.

“Yeah, the Omegatrix is that powerful, but she has to let some things happen in order for things to run smoothly in this world.” Hikari stated.

“That mean she’ll have to let them go on purpose.” Glynda said.

“Oh goody.” Blake complained.

**She was snapped out of her thought when Roman spoke to his henchmen… who were unconscious.**

**"You were worth every cent; truely you were." Roman said in a snarky tone, before turning back to Ruby. "Well 'Red' I think that we can both say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways."**

**He pointed at Ruby with his cane before firing a flare at her. Ruby jumped up and used a sniper rifle function of her scythe to go soaring upwards, avoiding the shot, which blew up part of the ground as it hit the ground, as she landed though, Roman was already climbing up a fire escape to the top of a building to try and make a break for it.**

“How did you get up there so quickly.” Blake asked.

“Well, I... um... I... I ran?” Roman answered confused.

“Wait, you don’t even know how you got there so quickly.” Yang asked.

“I was in the heat of the moment.” Roman shot back.

**She turned to a man who was the shopkeeper of the store that was being robbed. "You okay if I go after him?" The man nodded.**

**This made Kaila panic a bit. "Okay, time's up, gotta choose-" She saw that an alien was displayed on the holographic monitor, then smirked. "Perfect." The hologram disappeared into her suit as she slammed her hand into the Omegatrix on her chest.**

“Wonder what she’s going to turn into now.” Qrow wondered aloud.

“She has to pick an alien that can show off power and let Roman get away, it’ll be a tough choice.” Raven commented.

**The transformation started with her hair growing and poofing outward till it reached past her waist, her skin became a dark pink color and her eyes changed shape to a rectangular shape with slanted sides. Her suit dissipated to become a one-piece bikini-like suit with her cleavage exposed. Her hands grew flat prismatic orbs in the center of her palms and long socks appeared on her feet exposing her toes. The final touch was the Omegatrix appearing right above her chest. This was Kaila's Prismikarian form.**

“A humanoid form?” Ironwood questioned.

“Yep, Prismikarians are a race of aliens that are capable of generating solidified light from the prism-like orbs that rest in the literal palms of their hands, and they are capable of changing the molecular structure of the light so that it can have different properties at the cost of changing the lights visible color.” Hikari explained.

**She looked at her new form and thought of a new name for it. "Hikaria!" She paused for a moment and thought about the name. "I hope I get better at naming these transformations."**

“She’d better, that name has to be based... on... some...” Neo stopped herself as everyone slowly turned to Hikari.

“Hikari is another way of saying ‘Light’ in Kaila’s homeworld.” Hikari explained.

“Oh, that makes some sense.” Ruby commented.

**Hikaria whispered before hearing an explosion up above, she gasped and realized she was running out of time. "Glynda's here, I've gotta move." She told herself. Hikaria, with her new found jumping ability wall jumped off the alleyway walls onto the edge of the building that the explosion happened and peeked over the edge, confirming that Ruby and a middle-aged woman with a riding crop and glasses were standing against a large grey ship, with Roman inside.**

“Huh, she knew it was Glynda from the sound of the explosion.” Ruby noted.

“She must have paid close attention to our world when it was merely a another form of entertainment.” Winter said with slight venom in her voice.

“Heeeyy, cool it, ice queen.” Hikari scolded, earning a look from the oldest Schnee sibling.

**With a wave of her riding crop and the adjusting of her glasses, the woman, Glynda Goodwitch, launched a bunch of magic-like projectiles at the ship, knocking it and Roman off balance. "We've got a huntress." The ships pilot swapped places with Roman and went access the situation.**

“Wait, the dress that pilot was wearing...” Weiss droned on before Ruby interrupted her.

“It looks slightly familiar.” Ruby said.

Qrow was petrified at the sight. “Ruby had a run in with Amber’s attacker and lived.” Qrow thought, looking at his niece.

**The ship began to take off with Roman at the helm, and that's when Hikaria made her move. "NOT ON MY WATCH, MATCHSTICKS!" She yelled, hopping beside Ruby and Glynda.**

Blake smiled at the nickname. “Matchsticks, we ought to remember that.” Blake sarcastically said, making RWY and JNPR giggle a little.

“Oh, stuff it, will you.” Neo pouted.

**She made a pair of fists generated energy to her hands through her instincts, her balled hands began to glow a bright yellow.**

**"YELLOW LIGHT, LASSO!" Hikaria yelled.**

**“Did she just shout the name of her attack?” Tai asked quirking an eyebrow.**

“Yeah, any problems to that fact?” Hikari asked.

“Well, it’s not exactly the most practical fighting style.” Glynda noticed.

“That, and she’s acting she’s acting like she’s fresh out of a cartoon.” Yang commented.

**She shot the light in the palms of her hands forward and restrained the right wing and tail of the ship. Ruby and Glynda were shocked as to what the new arrival was doing, but it was helping them so they weren't really complaining at the time.**

**"I could use some help here." Hikaria told Ruby and Glynda.**

**Realizing that this mystery person was on their side, Glynda used her semblance to generate a large mass of clouds above the ship and literally make it rain ice shards and damaging crucial parts of said ship.**

**"Yes." Hikaria said with confidence.**

“How did you do that, anyways?” Ruby asked Glynda.

“Yeah, that’s the closest thing we’ve seen that looks like magic.” Weiss noticed.

Glynda merely looked away though, refusing to answer.

**The former pilot saw the new arrival as well and was just as shocked, but steadied her nerves nonetheless. Glynda narrowed her eyes as a spark of fire lit up in the mystery pilot's hands, she aimed at Hikaria and launched a blast of fire towards her, Hikaria braced herself for pain, but Glynda blocked it with a barrier. The mystery woman had other ideas though as she ignited the ground that the flames dissipated onto as it blew up, forcing Hikaria to dissipate her lassos and leap backwards as Glynda did the same.**

**Glynda took this opportunity to use the debris that the explosion kicked up and form a giant lance out of the pieces. She launched the lance right at the ship, but the mystery woman rapidly blasted the lance with fire to smash it to pieces.**

“Very resourceful.” Ironwood complemented.

**Hikaria decided to pitch in at the same time. "RED LIGHT, RAY!"**

**She blasted a red ray of light towards the ship; Roman caught sight of this however and lowered the ships left wing, causing the light ray to refract off the hull.**

“Wait, didn’t you rebuild the lance after it was blown to pieces.” Ruby asked Glynda, who was also confused.

“Yeah, The part where she attacked in that moment is inaccurate.” Glynda answered.

“Then, that’ll show just how different this world is from yours.” Hikari commented.

**Ruby decided to pitch in and fired off a couple off shots at the mystery woman who simply blocked the bullets with her left hand, and waved her right at the three women.**

“How did she catch those bullets with her bare hands, anyways?” Nora asked.

“It’s got to be a semblance of sorts.” Jaune commented.

Ozpin flinched at the theory. “If only they wouldn’t be in danger, we could tell them.” He thought.

**Glynda caught sight of this and used her semblance to send the Hikaria and Ruby forward, getting them out of the way of the blast while front flipping her way out herself.**

**When the explosion subsided however, the door on the ship closed shut and the ship began to fly off, Hikaria was not going to just let them fly off, but she had to if she wanted the timeline to stay right.**

“And there goes her chance to make things right, I guess.” Blake muttered.

“Hey,” Blake looked over to Yang who placed a hand on her shoulder. “it’ll be fine.”

**She jogged her way over to the edge of building with an angered face. "Dammit!" She transformed back into Kaila in her anger. "This isn't over, Matchsticks!" She turned around with her eyes closed and her arms crossed.**

**"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ruby began to jump all around Kaila in glee and awe. "What was that, was it your semblance, can I do that, can I, CAN I!?"**

“Huh, freaking out over a semblance this time around, ‘Red’?” Roman teased.

“Oh, can it buster.” Ruby snapped.

“Calm down, no going to each other’s throats.” Hikari told.

"Hey, hey, cool it, jumpy." Kaila said to Ruby holding her head down.

Ruby calmed down and remembered Glynda was there with them, she turned to the woman and saw that she had a shocked look on her face, seeing Hikaria turn to a human stranger. Ruby rushed up to her with her arms at her side. "Oh, you're a huntress, right?" Ruby asked snapping Glynda out of her daze.

**"3, 2, 1..." Kaila silently counted down.**

**"Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked with a starstruck look.**

“She really does know our world well.” Tai said knowingly.

**The next thing both Ruby and Kaila knew they were in a police station's interrogation room with Glynda berating them for their "mistakes".**

“Well, it was warranted in a way.” Ironwood commented.

“We only wanted to help.” Ruby whined.

**"I hope for both your sakes that you know your actions today with not be taken lightly, ladies." Glynda scolded them.**

**"But they started it." Ruby argued.**

**"You put yourselves, and others, in grave danger." Glynda berated them again.**

“Wait, now that I hear myself say that, I don’t think there were any people out there.” Ruby said.

“Yeah, she’s right, I didn’t see a single other person out there that could have been in danger.” Nora added.

“Even so, that was reckless of you.” Glynda said, defending herself.

**"If it were up to me and me alone, I'd send you both back home. With a pat on the back," Ruby smiled, "and a slap on the wrist!" Glynda brought her riding crop down on the table in front of the two girls, but surprisingly, before Kaila knew it she rose out of her chair and caught the riding crop in between the palms in her hands. "Wha-"**

“Whoa, she’s good.” Jaune said.

“For someone who received their powered hardly twenty minutes ago, she’s pretty daring.” Neo commented.

**"Look, I can understand that what the both of us did was reckless and, potentially, life-risking, but we only did it because we wanted to help others and stop the bad guys." Kaila stared into Glynda's eyes. "My only regret is that we were unable to at the very least get a good look at who that on woman was. She's going to be a problem in the future, I'll tell ya that." Glynda was shocked to hear what the strange girl was saying.**

**"Who exactly are you?" Glynda asked.**

**"Kaila. Kaila Narukami, Glynda Goodwitch." Kaila said as she let go of the riding crop.**

**This stumped Glynda, how exactly did this girl know her name, she didn't look normal given the fact that she was wearing a skin-tight jumpsuit.**

“I doubt anyone wouldn’t think the same thing, she does look pretty suspicious.” Ironwood said, crossing his arms.

**Glynda sighed and moved onto their next form of business. "There is someone here who would like to meet you two," She walked to an exit before turning back to them, "wait here." She ordered.**

**Kaila knew that what she did might have been a bad mood, but she didn't want to just sit back and watch that woman berate the two of them for trying to do the right thing. "Hey," Kaila turned to Ruby at the sound of her voice. "Thanks for stepping up for me." Kaila smiled.**

**"Don't mention it, small fry." Kaila teased.**

“Oh come on, I’m fifthteen.” Ruby complained.

“And considering that she was going to graduate in her home world, I’d have to say that she’s well ahead of you.” Weiss theorized.

**"Hey, you'll be happy to know that I'm fifteen."**

**"And I'm eighteen. So we're uneven." Kaila smirked as Ruby pouted.**

“See.” Weiss said, making Ruby pout.

**After a little bit, she decided to ask the million-dollar question at the time.**

**"Sooooo... how do you do that?" This caught Kaila's attention as she looked towards Ruby with a confused look. "How do you transform and use those powers?"**

“You know, if she actually went into detail about how the Omegatrix worked, it would take little over half an hour to explain it.” Hikari mentioned.

“...Wow.” Yang said shocked b y how advanced the Omegatrix is.

“That really is a complex device.” Ironwood said amazed.

“Well yeah, it was modeled after a device made by the literal smartest being in Kaila’s home galaxy.” Hikari stated.

**"Well I can d-" Kaila was cut off by Glynda opening the door to the room they were in with a man with grey hair, glasses, a coffee mug in his left hand and a plate of cookies in his right hand.**

“And thusly, the man of the hour showed up.” Yang said joked.

Meanwhile Ozpin himself was wondering something about the Omegatrix. “I wonder if...”

**"Ruby Rose," Ruby was nervous when she realized who she looking at while Kaila was looking back and forth between the two people, "you... have silver eyes." This got Ruby confused while Kaila decided this was a good time to feign ignorance.**

"Yeah, so she does, so what?" Kaila asked in fake confusion, as she already knew what the silver eyes could do.

This got the student to do a double take. “Huh?” Weiss muttered.

“What they... do?” Ruby wondered.

“What could a pair of silver eyes do?” Yang asked.

Most of the adults were panicking on the panicking on the inside, while Ozpin’s face was threatening to break out in a cold sweat. “Stay calm, stay calm.” Ozpin repeated in his head.

“Just how much does this girl know about our?” Glynda asked shakingly.

“As much as I hate to tell you, all those questions will be answered, I just can’t answer them now.” Hikari clarified.

“Cause it would spoil everything, right.” Nora groaned.

“Yep, pretty much.”

**Glynda glared at her from behind the man as he let it slide and began to speak. "So, where exactly did you learn how to do this?" He gestured to a screen that Glynda was holding, showing a recording of Ruby's fight against the henchmen.**

**"Sig... Signal Academy." She answered.**

**"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.**

“Hey, it could be a whole lot worse you know.” Qrow told him, trying deviant away from the previous subject.

**"Well, one teacher in particular, actually." Ruby clarified.**

**"I see." The man put down the plate of cookies in his hand on the table, in front of Ruby. She was nervous but took a bite out of one, as soon as she did so however, she began to scarf down the whole plate in seconds, surprising Kaila even though she has technically already seen this scene before.**

“Hey, my love for cookies will never die out!” Ruby shouted proudly.

“Is that really something to be proud of?” Raven asked.

“Oh can it, will you.” Yang snapped at her, defending her sister.

**"It's just that, I've only ever seen one other scythe wielder of that kind of prowess before, a dusty old crow he was." Ruby interjected at the mention of the word "crow".**

“Wait a minute, he taught you how to fight?” Winter asked shocked by this revelation to her.

“My brother might be a broken drunkard, but he’s anything but a lousy fighter, I’ll give him that much.” Raven told him.

**"Hey, that's my uncle." She said with her words muffled out by the fact that her mouth was stuffed. She finished gulping down her food before speaking clearly. "Um, sorry, that's my uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal Academy, I was complete garbage at combat before I was taken under his wing, but no-" Ruby was interrupted by Kaila.**

**"Now as you can see, clear as day, she can kick some butts and take some names." Kaila interjected.**

Ruby remembered that she was doing some karate poses in her world, and theorized something. “Is... she trying to keep me from embarrassing myself?” She asked.

“It most certainly feels like it.” Glynda said.

“Of course you’d make a fool of yourself in front of the headmaster.” Weiss said.

**"See, she agrees." Ruby said pointing at the girl.**

**"So I've noticed, and what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors." The man asked.**

**'Well... I want to become a Huntress." Ruby answered, Kaila smiled at the hearing of this.**

**"You want to slay monsters?"**

“Well, you can’t say she doesn’t have the skills to do so.” Hikari said.

This got Ruby to gasp in glee. “You think I’ve got skills?” Ruby said excitedly.

“Yeah, all members of team RWBY are skill in their own right, along with team JNPR as well.” Hikari said pointing to the teams in question.

“Hey, why are we second fiddle.” Nora whined.

“It’s okay Nora, they are the stars of the show after all.” Ren remarked.

**"Essentially, I've got two years left in Signal left until I get to apply for Beacon Academy, see my sister is starting this year, and she's planning to become a huntress, and I wanna become a huntress, so that I can help people. Our parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'might as well make a career out of it'. I mean the police are alright, but hunters and huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and cool and... Well you know." Ruby stopped to catch her breath.**

“Talk about a mouth full.” Blake remarked.

**Glynda simply rolled her eyes while Kaila smiled. She wanted to stop her somewhere, but didn't feel like it, while the man was unfazed.**

**"Do the both of you know who I am?" The man asked.**

**"You're Professor Ozpin," Ruby was cut off by Kaila.**

**"The headmaster of beacon academy." She said.**

**"Hello, you two." The man, Ozpin, said introducing himself.**

**"Nice to meet you." They both said in response.**

“Huh, so you can be formal sometimes.” Weiss sarcastically remarked.

“Hey, I can be formal..... when I want to.” Ruby pouted.

**Ozpin looked into Ruby's silver eyes and made a decision. "You want to come to my school."**

**"More than anything." Ruby answered.**

**"Well then, OK." The moment she said that, Ruby's whole world lit up like fireworks, she was going to attend Beacon Academy, the school of her dreams, two years early.**

“Seriously, just like that?” Weiss shouted.

“Weiss calm down, I’m sure that Ozpin had his reasons.” Winter told her sister.

Jaune then thought of something. “Could it possibly have something to do with her silver eyes?” He asked.

This got the students of Beacon to wonder about that and silently looked to Ozpin.

They were snapped out of it when Hikari snapped her fingers. “I should have anticipated this, but I’m going to have to ask you to not ask questions concerning Ruby’s eye color, alright.” She said sternly, getting nods in response.

**"And now, let's move onto your story." Ozpin looked at Kaila, who simply smiled since she knew the inevitability of this part of the conversation. "It's not everyday a girl in a jumpsuit walks around town, and what was that strange form you took." Ozpin asked.**

**Kaila chuckled. "Ready to get your mind blown?" She asked hysterically.**

**"Try me." Was what Ozpin had to say in response.**

“How much exactly have you seen that could earn that could raise such a saying out of you?” Winter asked.

“More than you can imagine.” Ozpin answered cryptically.

**"Well..." Kaila hesitated a little but continued nonetheless. "I'm... not really from this world." This made everyone present look at her wide-eyed.**

**"You're an... Alien?" Ruby asked.**

**"Well, technically, I'm from a world where humans were able to make contact with other aliens races and were also able to reach the pinnacle of their technologies evolution." Kaila explained.**

**"But why are you here is the bigger question." Glynda clarified.**

**"Right, see the thing is..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I was brought here by a Celestialsapien." The moment those words popped out of her mouth, she could feel the question marks popping out of their heads in confusion.**

“Understandable.” Pyrrha remarked.

“I’d be confused as well if I heard a word like that.” Tai said.

**"Um, what?" was all Ruby had to say.**

**"Care to elaborate." Ozpin said just as confused.**

**"Of course, believe it or not. Celestialsapiens are essentially alien gods and creators of different universes." This made everyone back up.**

**"This- this is no time for jokes, young lady." Glynda stuttered.**

**"I assure you Goodwitch, I'm anything but joking." Kaila told her with her arms crossed.**

**"You were brought to this world... by a god." Ozpin said softly.**

**"An 'alien' god, but yes." Kaila corrected.**

“Never thought I’d hear the words ‘alien’ and ‘god’ in the same sentence like that.” Ghira commented.

**"That... is... AWESOME!" Ruby squealed.**

**"Cool your jets there, gemstone." Kaila raised her hand up to keep Ruby going off the rails.**

“Gemstone?” Neo repeated.

“Huh, I’ve gotta remember that one.” Roman said jokingly.

**"I was chosen by the Celestialsapien, Hikari, to go on a mission to protect this world from its inner evils." Kaila said somberly.**

**"Wait, what evils could there be we live in a time of peace." Ruby interjected.**

Ruby sighed. “Now that I hear myself say it, we’re anything but in a time of peace.” She said sorrowfully.

“And I can reconcile with that.” Maria commented.

“Like with how you lost your eyes.” Cordovin asked.

“Yep, pretty much.” She answered.

“How did you lose your eyes in the first place?” Jaune asked.

“Sorry, kid, that has to be a secret that I take to my grave.” Maria answered, closing her organic eyes.

**"I assure you, Ruby we're in anything but a time of peace. You saw those people on that ship, didn't you?" Ruby stopped to think about that for a moment.**

**"As for why I have access to that transformation you guys saw." She raised her right hand up the Omegatrix on her chest. "This is the Omegatrix. A device that allows me to transform into any one of over a million aliens, at will." Everyone's jaws dropped at the hearing of "a million aliens".**

**"YOU HAVE TO BE JOKING, THERE CAN'T BE A DEVICE IN EXISTENCE THAT COULD DO SUCH A FEAT." Glynda yelled, angered at the possibility that Kaila has been feeding them all lies this whole time.**

“But I for one, understand the predicament their, so I can understand.” Glynda commented.

“Huh, glad to know that the Glynda we’ve got is understanding.” Yang sarcastically remarked.

**"Will you cool it already." Kaila shot at her.**

**"I can assure you, it is no lie." a voice said from within the Omegatrix.**

“Could it be?” Ironwood muttered.

**All of the sudden, a weird light green slime emerged from the Omegatrix, signaling that Simon has emerged.**

**"What is that?" Glynda asked in slight panic.**

**"No need to be alarmed, Glynda." Simon told her.**

**"Whaaaa." Was all Ruby had to say in response.**

**"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Simon, a biomechanical AI that was made within the Omegatrix to assist young Kaila here." He explained making Kaila blush slightly.**

**"A, biomechanical AI?" Glynda repeated.**

**"So cool." Ruby whispered.**

“I wonder if our world will ever reach that point in technology.” Raven wondered.

“Not without my assistance, cause no other Celestialsapien is going close to your dimension.” Hikari told them.

**"Now, now, let's all calm down." Ozpin said recomposing himself before making another decision. "Tell me, Kaila Narukami. Would you by any chance be interested in going to Beacon Academy?" Ozpin asked.**

**This time Kaila's jaw dropped at the mentioning of this question. "Are you for real?" She asked.**

**"Now you know how we feel." Ruby teased.**

**"Well, I don't know that much about this world," She half-lied, "so I guess... no, I need to practice my combat skills out in the field," She looked at Ozpin with determination, "so you'll be happy to know that I accept your proposition, Ozpin."**

**"Very well then, welcome aboard you two." The two ladies smiled.**

**Meanwhile, Hikari was watching over Kaila with bag of popcorn in her hands.**

“What the.” Weiss asked.

“You can eat popcorn?” Ruby asked.

“That’s what boggles your mind here?” Pyrrha wondered.

“Yeah, there’s a reason as to why you’re seeing me here as well.” Hikari told them.

**"I know Celestialsapiens don't need to eat, but this is just to good." Hikari told herself, scarfing down an entire hand full.**

**"I know for a fact that she'll make the right decisions. I know that she'll lead this world to a new tomorrow." Hikari said to herself... or did she.**

**"Wanna bet?" a voice asked sarcastically from behind her.**

“What!” Most of the audience exclaimed.

“Who was that?” Roman asked.

“It must be someone who can see a Celestialsapien casually, like we just saw.” Ironwood said.

“So, it’s another Celestialsapien or...” Ruby was cut off.

“Something greater.” Neo finished.

“Nope, I can assure it’s only another Celestialsapien.” Hikari reassured them. “But that’s aside the point, ONWARD!” She shouted pointing at the screen.

...

Alien transformations and powers list:

*Species name: Prismikarian

*Home planet: Prismoria

Code name: Hikaria (inspired by rainbow quartz from Steven Universe)

*Abilities:

Has enhanced sight, jumping, and strength.

Can control and harden light by using the gems in her palms and transmuting them into six different colors: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Purple.  
Red: has increased striking power.  
Orange: burns on contact.  
Yellow: harder to snap or break.  
Green: Can become razor sharp like a sword.  
Blue: Has a water-like molecular structure.  
Purple: can drain energy from organic material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was a long time coming, but either way, I hope you like it, and for those of you who read the actual 'The Alien Huntress' story over on Fanfiction.net, I'll go back to my other story after at most chapter 15, cause I've got a brain full of inspiration in my head and boy howdy, am I going to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this work in progress fanfic, if you want the original "The Alien Huntress" fanfic, hit up my account on fanfiction.net.
> 
> P.S. I'm new to this website so if there are any mistake I could possibly be making in this fanfic please notify me.


End file.
